


The Righteous Path

by Chupigator



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Rarepair, SUPER RAREPAIR, it was a crackpair but then we oop'd hard, lots of making out but nothing graphic i guess, setrigue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chupigator/pseuds/Chupigator
Summary: Seteth had been suppressing his feelings for so long; but now that he and the Shield of Faerghus were secretly meeting in his office, how could he resist? Seteth struggles to allow his passion to flourish, conflicted by the feelings of betraying the will of the Goddess.
Relationships: Rodrigue Achille Frauldarius/Seteth, Seteth/Rodrigue Achille Frauldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The Righteous Path

**Author's Note:**

> This is an EXTREMELY rarepair that was born out of a crackship, but then me and my buddies actually started shipping it......oops. Not a fan of the ending because I lost steam but enjoy these old guys making out i guess idk

How close they had come to nearly knocking over the inkwell on the desk. A thick, word-filled book on the teachings of Seiros had almost fell victim itself. Oh, the noise it would have made upon slamming onto the floor if they managed to drop it; and the scandal was already at play. Shameful, how shameful! How hard he had worked to stay on track, to stay in the Goddess' warm, guiding light — but alas, that long awaited craving for that closeness, that particular affection he had lost so long ago. The door was shut, locked, barred; and only one light kept the room from being completely blanketed in darkness. Just bright enough to see the vague shape of the man leaning against him on the wall; but also just dark enough to fill the senses with voluptuous luxury. The breath he could feel hitting his face, bouncing off his chin. It almost tickled considering how it felt as it passed through the hair on his beard. He relaxed at the hand that cupped his face; still gloved. Nothing had really happened as of yet. Was it too late to stop? To go back? To change this promiscuous behavior? Oh, what the hypocrite he was... He knew how this would end; and Goddess, how he wanted it so.

"You're hesitant."

"Rodrigue—"

"I know you are. You're holding your breath far too long."

No response. They both continued to speak in whispering, hushed tones.

"Seteth. Tell me something."

"I am listening."

"Do you believe that I am leading you astray?"

"I— No..! No— Never. At least I believe, I—" Seteth sighed.

Rodrigue tried to calm him with his touch, help him to regain his focus. His eyes softened, as did his voice. Gently, the lord spoke, "Seteth: Listen to me. You need not fret so much; and I mean that. I will follow your desires... You know how I feel about you. You have known it for so long... Even so, I do not want your guilt to be a burden for you. Tell me what you want. If you want me to stay — or to go. I'll do it. You need only to say the word."

His voice was soothing. Rodrigue was always so charming; and so arousing when so close. Plenty of years had passed; both men were similar in so many ways. People to lead, families to maintain, and a devastating loss from so long ago. Lonely men; broken-hearted men. Seteth knew what he wanted. Decades of suppressing such feelings. Would it be so against the Goddess if he desired to be close to another person like he had before? Not to forget, someone so important? So highly-regarded, so adored by his people?

Perhaps he would be guilty. Perhaps he was really straying from the path he was destined for; but he wanted this. He craved it. He needed it; and despite the conflicting feelings, it felt right. He moved closer, his lips an inch away from Rodrigue's. So close to touching... He could feel his own warm breath as he whispered.

"As long as we— keep the volume to a minimum..."

"Seteth..."

Not another moment of hesitation. There was no time to waste. Their lips locked, their affections passionate. How difficult it was to focus on pleasing the other and on trying to to cause a racket at the same time. How his body tingled at the touch, the sensation of warm hands feeling him up in and out of his shirt, or the warmth of a tongue tasting the sweetness of his neck. It was even more rewarding to do so for the other. The sounds he made; odd to hear a man well-known and charismatic as Rodrigue sound so vulnerable. Any break for a breath was quickly met with the request for more.

"Do not cease— Please. Do not..."

They could not get any closer, and yet they still tried. Some articles of their clothing had already crumpled onto the floor beside them, and there was no telling how much more would fall from either of them. The only time they would hold their breath and freeze in place was when they detected a sound from the outside of the office door. As moments passed, Seteth seemed to be getting hesitant again; anxious even. Every so often, he would look toward the door, even when there was nothing coming from it.

This, of course, did not go unnoticed. Rodrigue was still close; and he rested his head onto Seteth's shoulder, nearly burying his face in the archbishop assistant's neck.

"There is no one, Seteth..."

"I know, but—"

"The last thing I would ever want to do is embarrass you. Better yet, I would never desire to do such a thing to you. I know you have a reputation..."

"Yes; but so do you, Rodrigue. Being the Shield of Faerghus is no ordinary title. I would never want to sully your name. Especially with such...scandalous circumstances."

"You could never do such a thing to me. I want you to know something."

Seteth listened. The other remained where he was, so he could not see his expression. He could indeed feel his companion's breath on his neck as he began to explain himself.

"Subtlety, when it comes to our being together, is something I do not mind, and something I know you prefer; but secrecy... Why must we remain a secret? My title, my role, my reputation... In this circumstance, they matter not to me. I do not fear ruination, nor expect it. Not when I am with you."

That was surprising to hear, to say the least. Seteth hardly believed it himself.

Rodrigue continued, "I am not ashamed of my feelings for you. Recall what I told you. Your desires are my own as well. You need only tell me what you want."

"... I admire your strength. I wish I possessed it myself."

"You have strength, Seteth. Strength of your own."

Seteth paused. He appeared to be thinking. Rodrigue could tell that much. Slowly, he was piecing things together. "I saw myself covertly leading you into my office as a young delinquent does when he is misbehaving. I am seeing this only as an ignominy... Perhaps that is where I am going wrong. Yes — I have not been correct about any of this."

That especially caught Rodrigue's attention. He finally moved away to properly face Seteth and listen, brows raised.

"I more often than not let my worry get the best of me. Even now, I am allowing it to take away from our time here. This is not some promiscuous, disreputable scandal happening in the shadows; and to have seen it that way is wrong of me. It is unfair to you and your feelings. Rodrigue — this is no sin. This is an act of my love to you."

"An act of love..."

"Yes. This is my time to express to you my affection. I would like nothing more than to have you by my side...and to be at yours if you will have me."

Rodrigue provided the other with a kindly, warm expression. "Of course I will. The world is truly worth living in with you in it, dearest."

"How kind of you to say."

"It is a truth I will take with me to the grave."

Both gentlemen shared a smile with each other. They felt secure; comfortable; and they knew they were not done here. Not yet. This was their time away from everyone, and away from the issues that stormed them on the daily. Here they would not be afraid to prove their love for one another through burning passion. In time the others would know; but for now they would keep their getaway. The Goddess only wished for Fódlan to prosper; and with Rodrigue alongside him, Seteth knew it would regardless.


End file.
